


22 Shots

by ImDyingLeaveMeAlone



Category: JJCC (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, No Shame 2k16, OT7, Porn IS the plot, This will never go where you think it goes, call it a crack fic if it helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImDyingLeaveMeAlone/pseuds/ImDyingLeaveMeAlone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddy didn't want to do it.  For Henry and the guys, he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	22 Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Very Very Very belated birthday fic for thezdawg (sorry bae)  
> (and you halfway beta'd this wtf u bro) Imma still call this unbeta'd so blame me and only me
> 
> This is also very very very sinful, because she deserves terrible things for her birthday.
> 
> If you dare play a fun little game, keep track of how many times someone cums-- in her honour it's described 22 times, plus 1 for good luck ;)

Eddy refuses to take responsibility. Sure, he’s doing it, but it’s not his fault. He blames Prince, and his ugly gorgeous mouth. This is his fault, not Eddy’s.

It’s his fault he gagged doing it. He wouldn’t have had to, if Mak hadn’t gotten everybody on board with the idea. Eddy had hated translating for him too, especially when he saw E.co’s eyes light up and Zica and Yul exchange excited looks. Sancheong even swore he’d do the dishes. E.co had sworn he could get the alcohol, and the next thing Eddy knew he was preparing ingredients and planning the best way to do it.

He had argued that he didn’t have to do it, didn’t have to be there. But, if he wasn’t involved, they would be unsupervised in his kitchen. That was the one place he had for himself, the one thing he was in charge solely of in the group, and he was so afraid that they would disrespect it or ruin it for him.

Now here he was, and there they were. Standing around the kitchen with varying levels of hardness showing in their pants. Eddy tried not to blush, hating himself. Hating how easily he was swayed, with a touch in his side from Henry, and a whispered promise that gave him shivers, of how good it was going to be.

He has the mix ready, the water in the kettle ready to be boiled. E.co has the alcohol, the ice water, and little glasses lined up where Eddy said he wants them. All they have to do now is gather the rest of the ingredients for this debauched party. 

Yul is straining against his pants most noticeably, and Eddy blushes when his own cock responds. He shouldn’t be embarrassed, as everyone has a boner for Yul here, but when they are all standing around the kitchen and all aroused, everyone seeing his arousal, it’s a lot for Eddy to handle. He glances at Mak, his face and then his dick, amused to see is also aroused, but bitter both that it’s not just for him, and that Prince’s dick is not as impressive as Yul’s. To be fair, only Simba’s cock comes close to Yul’s, and though he’d never admit it to anyone but Henry in the dead of night when he won’t remember, Eddy would not be opposed to getting some first hand experience with Yul’s penis.

Eddy sighs. He may as well just get this over with. He wishes he could stop blushing though, could cool down. He would sweat into their drinks at this rate, and he didn’t want to give anyone any more perverse kinky pleasure than they were getting already from this disgusting endeavor.

Thankfully E.co steps up before Eddy can have a full blown panic attack over what they are doing in his kitchen.

“Men, we are here for a good time, but most importantly we are here for a drunken good time. I know we all want to have some good tasting treats, so I want to make the rules clear. We finish round one in the time it takes Eddy to boil the water. I don’t care what it takes, you will cum. While Eddy makes the first batch up, I will boil another pot of water. If you are not up to the challenge a second time, you will be left out, is that clear?”

All chant, “Yes, sir!” back to E.co. He gives a sharp nod of approval before looking towards Eddy to begin.

Eddy studies everyone individually, letting the tension build. Hearing E.co’s instructions makes him feel more confident and in control of this situation. They had all agreed to listen to his rules, and he would make sure he was followed.

“I need to make some things clear too before we do this.” He shoots Prince a dirty look. “If any of you tarnish my kitchen, get a drop on any surface at all, including the floor, I will end you.”

Simba laughs nervously but goes silent when Eddy makes a threatening gesture towards him. “More importantly to you fucks, not only will I fuck you up so choreography is extra painful for you, you will not get to participate in this fucked up game you all insisted on.”

To Henry he simply says, “cum anywhere other than where I tell you to and we are never having sex again.”

Henry opens his mouth as if to make a snappy retort but it dies out as Eddy looks him straight in the eye, deadpan and more serious than he has been in his life. Everyone is nodding solemnly now, Henry included. Yul and Sancheong are eyeing up his arms, as if either debating whether they can take them (Sancheong) or they want to see him do something else (Yul).

Well now that it’s clear that they’re only going to fuck or have to fight, Eddy steps back and gestures for E.co to begin. He brings out the small cups he had set aside, and sets them out near everyone as E.co pulls Sancheong into the middle of their haphazard circle.

“Aw man, do we have to be in the center?” Sancheong wears that lazy half-smile that E.co is always telling Eddy he thinks is so cute, but he bites his lip as E.co runs his hands down his front to cup the younger man’s erection and breathes a sultry yes against his mouth.

That’s all it takes to get the others going, Eddy included. Simba is the most enthusiastic, dropping his sweatpants and underwear down to his knees in his effort to have free access to his dick. Eddy himself prefers to utilize the stretchiness of his sweatpants; he hadn’t worn underwear for the purpose of keeping himself hidden. The water will boil soon enough, and he wants to be done well before then. Not that it would matter; the rules don’t apply to him, as head chef. 

As Prince comes up beside him and nudges his arm and jerks his head towards the others, Eddy wonders if he shouldn’t have let them do this themselves, regardless of the possible damage (emotional and physical) done to his domain. But as he looks out and sees how happy his bandmates are, Zica and Yul quietly gazing at each other as they jerk each other off, E.co and Sancheong pumping their own erections together with hands one on top of each other, laughing and blushing, and Simba whimpers for joy and braces himself in a corner to keep himself upright as he furiously brings himself off, Eddy is glad he agreed to this debauchery. 

Simba is crouching now, crying as he looks up at everyone, and finally he screams as he cums, shouting incoherently as he milks out all he has for them.

Eddy is flushed and breathless, his heart racing as he races against the other members. E.co is moaning like the wanton slut that he is and it reminds Eddy of rushed moments during lazy afternoons in their training days. Henry is grinning at him, looking at him lovingly as he whispers half formed words, and it reminds Eddy of their first nights together, of being called beautiful for the first time. It reminds him of why he fell in love with Prince in the first place.

Then it’s all Eddy can do not to break his own rule and not make a mess. He regrets not revealing himself as he rushes to bring himself out and cum into the container he provided. 

And just like those nights Eddy was called beautiful, felt truly sexy for the first time, Henry makes him feel desirable all over again when he cums, as he watches Eddy finish and readjust his sweatpants. He brings his glass up to add it to his respective mix, grinning and disheveled. “That was for you bro.”

“Oh my God, Henry.” Eddy rolls his eyes.

“What? I thought you loved it when I cum for you.” He waggles his bowl around, swirling his cum among the jello powder until it has a greenish tinge, as if that was representative of his love for Eddy and Eddy’s love for him. 

Eddy snatches the bowl away to put it down, out of harm’s (or rather, spilling’s) way. Out of the seven small mixing bowls, now three were partially done. Eddy eyes the empty ones, with only green powder in them, and then the water, not yet at full boil. He really wishes they had any other colors, but beggars can’t be choosers and they had begged him to use their old mixes and participate. 

But green jello shots filled with cum? Red or blue would have been so much better, he thinks. He’s grateful it isn’t yellow, still, and even more grateful they at least saved the red for their disgusting second batch. If the plastic shot glasses weren’t color coded he knew he never would have agreed; he would never risk consuming his own cum like that.

As the others finish, Eddy takes a shot of vodka to fortify himself. He had warned them if they were drinking like this, he would be drinking like this. He downs a second shot and has time to witness the rest of them collect their ingredients before the water boils.

E.co and Sancheong are latched at the mouth, fighting some internal battle. Finally Sancheong leans away, breaking apart and laughs triumphantly as E.co, head dropped backwards, long throat exposed, orgasms first with a small “oh”. Since E.co is absorbed in his own cumming, Sancheong holds his jar for him but Eddy still cringes at what makes its way on the floor.

Luckily Sancheong is not so messy himself, and Simba must see Eddy’s eye twitching. After Sancheong passes off the warm cup to Eddy he takes care of himself roughly and doesn’t spill a drop, and Simba throws himself to the floor to lick up the spattered cum. Eddy is forever grateful for his younger friends. He decides to keep going, despite the breach of his rules.

All that is left are Zica and Yul, and the water is beginning to boil. Eddy measures out the ice cold alcohol and adds it to the mixes, breathing heavily so as not to be too discomfited by their contents.

Yul turns his head and leans down for a kiss, and Zica bites into his lower lip and pulls before he can get away, and as he jerks harshly on his cock Yul is finally coming, grunting as he releases, Zica working him through his orgasm till his cup is filled. Yul takes a moment and releases Zica to plop his sample on the counter.

Zica whines when Yul leaves him, and wraps his own hand around the base of his cock, squeezing and frowning, and Eddy has never seen Zica look so frustrated from sex. 

“Chanyul!” he commands, a steel strength in his deep voice. 

Yul smiles indulgently at Zica as he strolls back over to him. Zica glares at the swagger, and growls even more insistently, hand clenching even tighter around himself. 

Yul reaches him, and brings one hand to firmly grasp the back of his neck, and really digs his fingernails into him, harshly bringing his head forward then back. Zica has a smile on his face when Yul keeps his savage hold, and with three quick strong passes of his hand has him climaxing. 

Zica had angled his jar with his free hand, and Eddy is pleased to see he’s not even close to spilling. When they are finished Yul runs the last contribution to the counter, Zica following him and when he has done that, he pulls Yul down into a long open mouth kiss, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck, keeping him closer for longer.

Everyone had slowly stopped what they were doing to watch their newest members finish each other (Eddy thinks everyone has some idea about the depths Zica and Yul reside in, but seeing them in action together, even so tamely as this, is an experience) but now everyone breaks out of their respective reveries to continue their work. E.co sets the next pot to boil while Eddy mixes the hot water, vodka, cum and powder together. Simba is pawing under his pants again, sucking in his bottom lip as he watches Zica and Yul laugh and joke with each other, still in their own world.

Of course the others wouldn’t let them stay that way for long. Henry is laughing and keeping company with Sancheong while their boyfriends set things up in the kitchen, but seeing a pause in Zica and Yul’s quiet conversation he calls out to tease them.

“I wouldn’t smile, you guys took the longest! The water was almost boiled.”

They give a wet handed highfive and Zica’s “Nailed it!” reverberates around the room.

“Oh my God,” is all Eddy can say as he keeps working, determined not to spill as he fills the tiny shot glasses. 

Then he hears Sancheong laughing and turns, against his better judgement, to see at what.

The what in this case is Simba. And this time if he gets anything on his floor, Eddy knows he won’t be able to forgive him. His heart stops and his breath catches. Zica hadn’t yet put down the bigger mixing bowl and he can see Simba’s abdomen tensing, he is making that idiotic orgasm face and pumping his dick ever more erratically. Eddy cringes as he watches, looks at his already partially contaminated floor and wants to cry. He doesn’t want to see this but he must.

It’s a good thing he watches, because he witnesses a miracle. Just as Simba climaxes, E.co swoops down, sliding on his knees to rest at Simba’s feet, and catches his cum in his open mouth, wrapping his lips around the tip of the cock to let the hot semen shoot into the back of his throat and build up in his mouth.

E.co gets off his knees and spits out Simba’s cum into the bowl Zica offers, and then sets it on the ground.

“Simba, you have to be more careful, you almost cost yourself our treats.” E.co admonishes him.

“Sorry, ah, I’m just so happy right now.” Simba blushes and holds his hands low over his groin while he bends to pull up his pants once more. 

“Stop being happy on the floor then.” Eddy has the rounds of individual shots complete, about 10 for each member when they spread out the mix. He slides them on a small tray into the fridge before he joins the newly formed ring around the bowl, taking his place between Yul and Prince.

He has to kick some dogs out of the way, who had come in to see the action and were quite excited by the bowl. Eddy sees Hoca at the spot where Simba was earlier, licking it in much the same way. He swallows down some bile, and prays that this may be over soon. 

As he takes his place grudgingly, their cat Richie winds his way through their legs to peer into the bowl. He lifts a paw as if to climb in, and Eddy swears if he has to clean a cum covered cat in his kitchen their managers will have to deal with the mysterious murders of his six members in the morning. 

They had to shave Richie the last time he had dried cum matted in his fur, and Eddy has too many scratches from that time to let it happen again.

Just as he feels his blood pressure rise dangerously, suddenly Simba’s long arms dart in through legs to snatch Richie away. Even as the cat yowls and whines, Eddy gives a sigh of relief. His body relaxes, but his adrenaline keeps his heart thrumming; he has rotated through too many emotions for his body to relax. Eddy knows it’s going to make cumming a second time more difficult, but if there is one thing being with Henry has done for him it’s teach his dick to ride out the angriest emotions and perform anyways.

Simba takes a struggling Richie out of the room, grabbing the bag of pet treats to shake on the way, luring out most of the other dogs and cats as well. Assi jumps in the opposite direction instead, curling up on the warm spot on the counter where the first hot pot had been.

With Simba and the animals gone, Eddy finds it easier to relax and arouse himself. He can feel the alcohol taking effect, flushing his face and ears and causing his legs to tingle.

Zica and Yul touch themselves this time, standing across from Eddy. He watches them, watches everyone as they jerk off to different rhythms. E.co is rubbing his thumb over the tip of his slender cock, playing with his fingers, and Sancheong is just fucking going for it, and Eddy can barely take his eyes off him.

But he manages, and like a train wreck, now he can’t take his eyes off Henry.

His boyfriend has his tongue peeking out the side of his mouth in concentration. And he is playing with his earring, the long white spacer, pulling it and rotating it in his lobe. The small hairs of his hairline are wet and he is glistening with a damp sheen, and the fucker seems to sense Eddy is looking at him and appreciating his dumb face. He looks up, through his dark lashes, and he grins at Eddy, tongue retracting to purse his lips.

Eddy winks at him, actually enjoying how happy he looks. It almost makes this whole experience worth it.

It’s even more worth it when his wink pushes Henry over the edge, and his face scrunches as he cums, semen arching out in the air to land in the bowl with a wet noise.

Then it’s like a chain reaction. E.co, as experienced as he is, actually really loves seeing his other members having such a good time. Dramatic as he is, he also likes causing good times and staying the center of attention. The minute Mak sighs and backs out of the circle to wipe himself off with a paper towel, E.co is making breathy little noises, lowering himself down on his knees, and rubbing the head of his cock over the bowl. Everyone is standing over him, watching in fascination as they all jerk off, all watching E.co orgasm. 

As he lets go, once again he lets his head fall back, hair falling from his forehead. He opens his mouth, then as he is jerking his hips as he cums into the bowl his tongue is out, lapping at air, which is too suggestive for the rest of them. Sancheong cums first, curling his fingers through E.co’s hair and using him as a partial support. Then Zica and Yul let go, Yul squatting a bit for better positioning, cum splattering the sides of the bowl and sliding down to pool with the rest.

Henry returns and passes out some paper towel, and Eddy wishes he wouldn’t have because, close as he is, he just can’t reach climax yet. Not even everyone cumming together had inspired him, and E.co looking the sexual deviant on his knees, open and wanting, hadn’t managed to get him off all the way. Eddy feels how hard his arm is working and all he wants to do is cum, but now E.co is getting up with the help of Sancheong, and Zica and Yul are walking away to sit at the table, and Henry is approaching him and everything just seems less and less sexy.

“Water’s going to boil soon mate.” Before Eddy can growl an angry retort of “I know!” Prince takes action.

Eddy feels hot breath on his ear, a gravelly whisper of let me help sends shivers down his spine. Then Prince’s tongue is tracing shapes on his neck, and Eddy sighs and tilts his head as he gets goosebumps. Just as he wishes Henry would touch him more, a sinewy hand brushes against his cock as it moves lower to part his thighs, cupping his balls. Henry nips at Eddy’s neck as he slowly squeezes and kneads his scrotum. 

And that’s just what Eddy needed. His orgasm is quick but consuming, and when he is done he slumps into Henry, who giggles in his ear, probably proud Eddy seemed to so enjoy his help. 

Eddy opens his eyes to Henry smiling down on him, and he allows himself to return the smile and press a chaste kiss to Henry’s lips before standing on his own and stepping out of his boyfriend’s arms. He sees Simba is returned to them, grinning impishly as he watches the sweet exchange. 

Prince notices too, and with a pat on Eddy’s shoulder leaves him to business in favour of bragging to their amorous leader about what he missed. If he can manage the translation for it.

Eddy bends to pick up the large bowl off the floor. A moment ago, what they were doing felt like the most natural thing in the world, but faced with a large bowl of cum, Eddy’s initial repulsion returns. When his hands touch the warm bowl and the liquid sloshes slightly inside, bile fills the back of his throat. He falls back to sit on his ass and hold his head in his hands. 

“Eddy, are you okay?” Eddy looks up to see Simba leaning over him with hands on his knees, giant face looming. Henry is left behind, miming out the scenario from before, Eddy would guess, to a giggling Sancheong.

It’s all he can do to not cry, vomit, or scream so Eddy simply chooses to make pained faces and gestures at the incriminating bowl on the floor. 

“Here, I’ll do it then!” 

Eddy gasps and holds his hands over his mouth when Simba picks it up way too quickly, cum swirling dangerously high on the sides. A dread cold takes hold of Eddy and he watches in horror, until the warm bowl is resting nicely on the counter. 

He gets up, intending to help. But then Simba is upending the red powder into the bowl and enthusiastically mixing it in. It starts off with red swirls among the milky liquid, the chunks of powder only breaking as Simba beats them furiously with Eddy’s favourite wooden spoon. It is completely obscene and Simba looks way too happy to be doing it.

More than their spunk turning red, it’s the sight of his favourite spoon being used in such a shameful way that breaks Eddy. He rushes to the sink, and loses his last two shots and the remains from their last meal, hours ago. 

Before he turns around, Eddy grabs the nearest bottle of vodka, takes a swig, swishes it around a moment, and swallows. He follows that up with another swig. He needs to be loose before he sees how far his kitchen has fallen. 

Turning, it actually isn’t so bad. Simba has lost his mixing fervor, and E.co is pouring in the hot water while Sancheong waits behind him holding yet another bottle of chilled vodka. 

What is bad is that Simba is waving his former favourite spoon around, covered in red cum, yelling “I’m gonna lick the spoon!” 

It’s near dripping and as disgusting as it is Eddy really just wants him to do it, to save his surfaces the drippy red disgrace at least. He needs this over with.

As the spoon approaches Simba’s gaping hole, the other yaoi hands of the group dart out and pluck the spoon out his hands, and the thick red globs disappear into Yul’s mouth. 

Simba crows with delight as Yul slides the spoon even further into his mouth, then shuts himself up by shoving his own spoon hand into his mouth and lapping up the red cum that had slid down the spoon over his fingers. Eddy’s stomach turns as he realizes his least favourite spoon must be resting at the back of Yul’s throat. 

Eddy wishes he could tune this all out, could not be a witness to this sin, but of course Mak is there with his impossible-to-tune-out voice.

“Damn, Yul is taking it like a champ!” 

Eddy breathes in through his nose, rocks back and glares at the ceiling, specifically the holes where Simba has lodged knives for various reasons. He blows his cheeks and lips outward as he releases his breath, feeling strong enough to glare at the actual people again. 

Sancheong is cheering and E.co laughing as Yul slides the spoon out of his mouth with an elongated, wet slurpy sound. His lips smack together when it clears his lips and he grins, and Eddy cringes. 

His lips and teeth are stained red, they can see, because it’s not even his vaguely disgusted try-to-look-like-a-happy-human-for-the-fans smile. It’s a genuine, wide and open, show-all-your-teeth-because-you-are-actually-happy-for-once-and-in-love smile. 

Which is even more disturbing because there is so much red. It collects in the spaces of his teeth, and his lips are slightly red dyed as well, and it could be blood like in some shitty vampire movie but Eddy knows it’s not blood, it’s his cum, and he needs another shot if he’s going to get through tonight. 

He’s forced the lid off the bottle yet again, resolving not to close it this time, when Zica takes Yul’s face from under his chin, fingers curling over his jaw to squish his boyfriend’s face and pull his cheeks back. He moves in too quickly for Eddy to move away, so he is forced to watch as Zica licks off the red cum from Yul’s teeth.

Yul smiles wider at the invasive action, and Eddy shudders when he sees Zica’s tongue curl over the bridge of Yul’s teeth. 

Then it is blessedly over, because Yul grabs Zica’s face in his hands and pulls him closer and they kiss in full, tongues and teeth happily hidden from Eddy’s view with cheeks and lips and hands.

Yul backs Zica up against the counter, and E.co swats at them as Yul forces Zica to lean way back over the table with the veracity of his kisses.

“That is... not as sexy as I would have thought...” Henry is frowning at the scene. Simba drifts over toward the disgusting couple as E.co and Sancheong continue pouring out the jello shots for Eddy.

“Oh, now you feel this way. I hate you so much.” Another swig.

Henry just grins that cocky grin. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“You had better!” 

‘Why don’t I just do that right now?” The way Henry says that to him has his stomach turning in a good way. He decides to keep the bottle on him before following Mak down to the bedrooms.

Henry leads them down to Eddy and E.co’s room. He turns as Eddy enters. “Hey, so how do you wanna-”

Eddy cuts him off with a kiss, clutches his arm and backs him into the desk chair.

“Bro, if I’m going to get through tonight I am going to need you to wipe these immediate memories from my mind. I need you to fuck them out.”

“I would be more than happy to do that. Can I?” 

Henry moves to get up, but Eddy forces him down in the chair again with a flat hand on his shoulder.

“No.”

Mak scoots to the front of the chair and leans back. “Well, come on then.”

Eddy parts his legs and rests on Prince’s thighs. He can’t properly straddle him in this chair so he manages to bend one leg onto the chair beside Henry’s and sticks a leg out of the side, hooking the hand clutching the bottle over the back of the chair for balance. He leans down to give Henry a sloppy kiss and in turn feels warm hands cup his ass.

“Uh, shouldn’t we get naked here now?” Henry gasps a bit after Eddy releases him. 

Eddy considers that for a moment. “Me, not you.”

Henry hums curiously as he pulls his dick out of his sweatpants and Eddy pushes himself off to stand up. He pauses for a moment, unsure as to what to do with the vodka while he strips, then thrusts it at Mak to hold. He takes it gingerly, surprisingly careful for a former bartender. 

Eddy rolls his eyes and then pulls his pants down, removing them from his ankles with his feet. He takes more time with his shirt because he knows Prince loves his torso, dragging it up his body at the hem, crossing his arms so when he pulls it over his head he knows his muscles flex in just the way Henry finds sexy. 

He turns as he lowers his arms and casts the black tee away, retrieving the condoms and lube from the shoebox under the bed so as to give Henry a full view of everything. Eddy loves feeling Prince’s eyes follow him, he feels powerful even though Henry has seen it all before. 

Henry reaches out with his free hand when Eddy saunters back. Instead of taking his hand like Henry probably intends, Eddy slaps the small tube and condom into his hand and takes the vodka back from him.

He settles himself once again on Henry’s lap, this time facing the away from Henry for his own convenience. 

He uncaps his drink as Henry uncaps the lube and after a few swigs he feels tentative hands on his body. Eddy grants the unspoken wish and sits up enough so that Henry can shift under him, widening his own legs to better give himself room.

Eddy plops the bottle regretfully on the floor then glances over his shoulder to see Henry coating up a finger. He’s impatient, but still feels stressed over the unholy mess he knows is in his kitchen. It haunts him and as Henry works a finger into him his body tenses, even at the intrusion of one thin finger.

“Are you okay babe?”

He sighs and decides to disregard the being called babe. 

“I just need to relax.” 

He feels awkward when Mak doesn't say anything. Usually he makes jokes whenever Eddy needs to loosen up. 

Part of why he loves Henry is the dumb ways he can make him laugh and gets him out of his head. When he can’t sleep he brings him McDonalds breakfast, ruining his diet but making him sleepy enough to be cuddled into dreams. When he is feeling exhausted and hideous in the morning he snaps pictures of him on his phone, calling him gorgeous. When he is too high strung for the sex he wants to have, Henry whispers to him and laughs with him until Eddy is ready. He is forever grateful for his boyfriend, but that’s not what Mak is doing right now.

Instead, Henry leans forward to press his lips on Eddy’s spine, and gives a deep breath. The intimacy of it, and the peculiarity, has Eddy echoing the breath, and he feels himself relax into Henry’s embrace. 

Henry slides his mouth up between his shoulder blades and blows air at the little hairs on Eddy’s neck. 

Eddy bites his lip so he doesn’t laugh aloud. He won’t ever let Prince know how much he enjoys being tickled by him. 

Eddy sighs when Henry leans back, missing his warmth already. A hand parts his cheeks and a wet finger circles him slowly. Eddy blows out air as he focuses on letting him pass. Henry slowly works into him up to a knuckle, then pauses.

“You’re going to have to loosen up if you’re going to fit Yul in here bro.” He says.

And that has Eddy cracking up. That Henry would be thinking of him fucking another guy as he preps him is just too ludicrous. When his laughter subsides Henry has slid the rest of the finger in all the way.

“I’m not going to fuck Yul.”

“We’re drinking, you’re gonna try to do Yul.”

“Oh my god, we can’t talk about this when I’m sitting on your fingers.” 

“Finger...” Henry lets the word hang there as he slowly presses in with another finger. 

Eddy sighs and circles his hips, eager to get on with fucking. Henry lays a flat hand on Eddy’s stomach and scissors his fingers slightly, and even that stretch burns slightly despite the lube. He refuses to shift away, and closing his eyes he focuses on not tensing up again.

“You’re totally gonna wanna fuck Yul though.”

“I mean yeah -those abs- but I’m kind of fucking you right now.” He rolls back into Henry and smiles to himself. Thinking about Yul wasn’t exactly hurting his libido. He was feeling so much better.

“Add another.” He demands.

“You sure?” 

“Uhuh,” Eddy sighs as Henry presses in his third finger. It’ll be the last before he finally gets Prince’s dick, and Eddy hums happily as Henry slowly finger fucks him.

He is feeling so good right now, finally for the first time this evening. 

Then Henry curls all three fingers in a very specific way, and Eddy literally leaps off the chair. He was not expecting such an intense feeling, but his body reacts so strongly that his dick throbs and he is gasping even as he stands on shaky legs.

“Fuck Henry that was...”

“That was your prostate. Dude, you really need my dick. And I really want you. Come here.” The sincerity of his words are undercut by the urgent way he fists his dick and bites his lip looking eagerly at Eddy.

Eddy does want his dick though, he feels so empty being apart from his fingers. He goes back to Henry and turns, waiting until hands wrap around his hips to be guided down. 

He jumps away again when he feels the head of Prince’s cock against his freshly stretched asshole.

“Dude, condom!”

“Are you sure man?” Henry sighs, already reaching for it.

“I am not going to end up a mess tonight Prince. Condoms.” He waits until Henry resignedly rolls the latex over his cock before going back and settling down. He sighs at the slow slide down his complete length. 

Before Eddy can begin moving Prince wraps his arms around Eddy’s chest.

“Eddy, precious, thanks for doing this. I love you.” 

Eddy swallows roughly at the subtle reminder of what they are doing tonight. But he distracts himself by grabbing one of Henry’s hands -the one that was inside him- and brings it to his mouth to kiss the back of it, the palm, then sucks two fingers into his mouth as he grinds down on Prince’s long cock.

Henry muffles a “fuck” as his hips jerk up involuntarily, and that’s all Eddy needs. He sets free Prince’s fingers, the taste of lube and himself lingering sinfully in his mouth. 

Eddy braces his hands on Henry’s knees and rises to rest his weight on them before leaning back and sliding down to the base of Henry’s dick again. 

He smiles as Henry moans and pets his back. Picking up the pace, he sets a rhythm that keeps them both too occupied to talk.

That doesn’t last long enough for Eddy. He is focusing on his breathing and getting just the right force behind every fall to hit himself just right. Henry is moaning and beginning to mumble coherently, but then he ruins it all.

“Oh, Eddy, call me.. uh... Yul.”

“Fuck Henry, I was just enjoying you...”

“You can be Zica though.” Prince is panting now and clutching at Eddy’s sides.

Eddy can’t turn around and slap Prince but he does have one way to show his displeasure at that.

He pauses on his next crest, and just as Mak’s breath catches in expectation he says simply “NO.” and slams himself down, kicking his legs out and leaning back. 

They both shout as Prince violently pierces him, and Eddy winces as his back slaps into Henry’s chest and he accidently headbutts him. 

“Dude!”

“Uh, just fuck me dude!”

Eddy wiggles down on Prince’s hips and clenches the arms on the chair as he bucks up into him, finally.

It’s rough and nasty and just what Eddy needs. His cock is bobbing in the air in front of him and he wants something warm and wet around it but Mak is very occupied with thrusting into him and clutching his body.

Instead Eddy’s mind turns to Yul. He wish it wouldn’t, he really doesn’t want it to, but Mak kept putting out there and there it is. 

He imagines Yul’s perfect mouth around him, his cheeks hollowed and lips swollen. He gasps as his abdomen tightens, and his balls tense. He is so close.

Then Henry really jams it into him, and Eddy can pretend it’s Yul instead, and it’s all he needed before he is releasing ropes of cum that fall over Henry’s knees and onto the floor. 

It totally consumes him, and as his ass clenches on that hard cock he can’t help but sigh, oh Yul.

“Fuck. Eddy!” And as Eddy’s eyes widen at his mistake he is grasped in a bear hug in Mak’s surprisingly strong arms and he is hammering into Eddy’s tight ass erratically, obviously coming into his own orgasm.

Eddy slumps back into Prince when he finally lets him go, and they slump there in the chair together. Prince brings listless arms up and cards through Eddy’s hair with his clean hand, which Eddy appreciates. His other hand traces lazily over Eddy’s belly.

They are both breathing hard, and Eddy is feeling very content.

“Man, you are so going to do Yul tonight bro.”

Eddy can’t even muster the energy to elbow Prince. He does muster the energy to pick up the vodka bottle and take another swig. He feels better now but it’s still going to be a long night. 

A little while later they walk back to the kitchen, arms linked. Henry had wanted to come back out naked, but Eddy was adamant that those jerks would be seeing no more of him than they already had. Fully clothed, they pause in the living room and see their members more or less dressed, but curled up in a giant cuddle on couch cushions they set on the floor. The only indications they weren’t just cuddling is the various used paper towels scattered among the floor, the sheen of sweat on all of their bodies, and Simba’s giant smile as he reaches with his long arms to pat everyone on the face; his usual post orgasm routine. 

Eddy smiles and jumps into the pile between E.co and Simba, causing groans and curses from everyone. Even from Yul at the far end of the bunch, who only had to shift over a little so Sancheong wouldn’t be too close. Simba gives him a sloppy kiss on the cheek and Zica reaches over E.co to boop his nose. Henry simply sits cross legged on the floor at Simba’s head and begins playing with their leader’s hair. 

“Did you guys... have fun?” Simba asks hopefully of them.

Mak answers for them in simple Korean and Eddy smiles. “We sure did.”

“So Eddy, are you still gonna drink with us?”

“Yeah... Oh my goodness but yeah I am, I agreed to it right?”

“You sure did!” Sancheong pipes up. “And now Simba can’t ruin your kitchen more so it should be fine.”

“And you’ll be mopping those floors tomorrow too, along with the dishes, maknae.”

Sancheong groans and Yul pipes up, scandalized, “Not with his tongue?!”

Everyone groans and laughs, and Eddy digs a rib into Simba’s side. They both wince. 

“He better not be using his tongue.” Eddy is horrified at the thought. Simba licks a stripe up Eddy’s face. Eddy sits up. “Okay, seriously we should get this going, I need to be more drunk for this.”

“Eddy, you always need to be drunk for anything fun.” E.co calls to him as they all struggle up from the cushions.

Eddy can’t even deign to respond to E.co, he is too filled with dread at the upcoming activities. Not even the alcohol and Prince’s “help” make it quite worth it. He supposes though that it’s the fastest way to get really drunk, and that is definitely what he needs after all he has seen today. 

Eddy opens the fridge, and immediately turns away from it again. They are there, red and green and finally congealed, and he really can’t bear to look at them yet, let alone touch them.

He leans against the kitchen island and breathes heavily through his nose. A veiny arm is slung around his shoulder.

“Feeling alright?” Sancheong asks. If anyone would know what a hard time he was having, it would be their maknae that he’s lived with for eight years.

Simba appears on his other side. “Come on buddy, just close your eyes and swallow.”

“Sounds good. Let’s just, let’s just go and sit and someone else get those shots out because I need to get this over with and get very drunk.”

Simba leads Eddy away chuckling, and soon they are all ensconced on the living room floor. Eddy sits cross legged and eyes the trays suspicously when Zica and E.co lower them in the middle and then settle into their spots in the circle. 

Sancheong passes out the shots to everyone as E.co explains what they are doing again. Somehow Eddy ends up with the complete set of eight shots in front of him before anyone else is complete. As E.co is explaining that they are going to take each person in at the same time and after the first eight see who can continue on, Eddy takes a cold cup in his hand (Henry’s) and he plugs his nose and downs it, suctioning the jello out of the little container and swirls his tongue around to fully clean it out before he slams it down.

“Eddy!” E.co admonishes as everyone else stares in shock.

He just shakes his head and continues on to the next one, which is Simba. Then E.co is helping pass out shots and rapidly encouraging everyone to catch up. 

Eddy tunes them out as he can’t help but pay attention to what he’s consuming. They are fresh and cold, so he has to put some force in sucking them out. Then it’s on his tongue, all jelly-like with barely a trace of the tang of the vodka. Until he swallows that is. He’s glad he doesn’t have to chew, and that it’s not a liquid that would spread all throughout his mouth. But as he feels those chunks of gelatine slide down his throat, solid enough, unmelting, he can’t help but think how it’s his cum, his friends’ cum that he is actually taking in, and not even the alcohol or being fucked by Prince can change that.

Eddy brings a fist to his mouth and tamps down on a gag. If he allows himself, he would be done for the night right now, and he has been through too much to let himself be sick and tap out. He would never be able to stand in his kitchen again if he didn’t see it all through. He only has the one left, the group shot.

Eddy takes a breath, and raises his glass in a silent cheers. His band members are quietly concentrating on downing their own eight, none caught up to Eddy yet, but enthusiastically trying.

Eddy throws the last shot into his mouth, and is dismayed when he can’t swallow right away, is a little too grossed out. It sits in his mouth, and his fucking tongue instinctively pushes at it until it breaks apart. 

And this one he can taste.

He doesn’t know if it’s the ratios, to be fair they did have less hot water and way more cum and vodka in this one. For whatever the reason, Eddy knows even a virgin would have been able to tell this was a cum shot. And he has to cringe as it slithers down his throat. 

He sucks at his teeth and looks at the others finishing, hoping the alcohol kicks in soon. E.co is on his last shot, the next besides Eddy to finish, and he gives a tiny salute before tossing his head back and taking it down in a swallow, smiling happily when he comes back up and flicks the hair off his face.

Eddy nods at E.co and leans back, willing himself to become inebriated. Zica and Simba finish next, neck and neck. Simba splutters a bit at the last, which makes Eddy smile. Zica gives him a hearty pat on the back until he is good. 

Yul and Sancheong finish next, but Eddy is watching Zica and Simba too closely to pay attention to the order. Simba is humming some sort of slow tune and nudging Zica in rhythm. Their wide faced member smiles widely, then lets Simba pull him to his feet into a weird pseudo dance.

Prince of course finishes last, rarely one to drink, and he pats Eddy’s leg when he’s finished. 

“It’ll be okay mate.” And Eddy is the only one that notices that Prince is the first one to reach for ninth shot. He suppresses a smile when he see’s it’s his.

E.co is looking at Zica and Yul though half lidded eyes. “I once fucked a guy who wanted to do some shit you two would be into. Didn’t do it. Would do it with you though.”

“Maybe later then.” Zica looks interested while Yul looks apprehensive, but the bulge in his pants indicates he’d be willing to hear more.

E.co picks up on this and scoots closer to Yul. “I could give you a preview now if you want.”

Sancheong snorts and turns to whisper something to Henry, and Yul gives E.co a slow smile.

Now the shots are hitting him, and Eddy has a healthy buzz going. He knows because when he stands up his head spins, and he recalls he hasn’t kept track of all the other shots of pure vodka he was having earlier. He knows because he finally feels like nothing can phase him.

Even the way Henry leers at Yul and E.co making out while Zica and Simba sway doesn’t bother him. Normally he would smack Mak, and Mak would hit him back harder and it would lead to “sorry I was violent even though you are an idiot” sex. Tonight he’s so drunk he’s willing to have “no reason at all” sex. Eddy knows that sober him hates how drunk him behaves, but when he is so warm and the world feels so pleasant it is all he can do not to have Henry take him right then and there.

Just as Eddy is going to sling an arm around Henry and suggest he go make up this horrible night to him by fucking him into the floor, Sancheong stumbles up and throws an arm around each of them, letting his feet go out and forcing he and Mak to take his weight.

“Wassup!” he slurs as he hangs there. Eddy regrets ever teaching him the annoying English phrase. Sancheong is soberly so careful with his English, so calculating and precise when he speaks, but when he gets drunk the confidence gets to him and he tries a lot more, with varying cringeworthy results.

“Oh my god, Sancheong, lose some weight.”

“I’d like to lose something on you.” Sancheong pulls Eddy closer to leave a wet mark on his face. Henry gags at the suctioning sound and pulls Sancheong off him. “Hadon man, get off my-”

Henry is cut off when Sancheong turns his nasty kiss on him, he releases Eddy and throws himself fully on Mak, and it’s all Henry can do to grab his waist and keep them both from toppling. Eddy wants to cry, all he wants to do is have Henry but now this kid is grinding against his boyfriend and he finds it to be one of the hottest things he has seen tonight.

“Don’t leave me out…” He manages to whine as they finally come up for air. Sancheong and Henry grin, before grabbing more fucking cum shots and begin groping him.

“E.co, I’m going to go fuck Eddy with Henry now.” He calls over his shoulder before he’s pulled along.

“Just wipe yourself off before coming back to me!” E.co took a break from licking Yul’s throat to yell at his lover and wave. 

“Maybe I will maybe I won’t!” The words are too quiet for E.co to hear, but they excite Eddy all the same.

They end up in Eddy’s room, though they should probably have gone to Henry’s to make use of the bigger bed. Eddy cares not, and neither would E.co (they had recently switched rooms, before their upcoming Australia performances.)

Sancheong is giggling when Eddy throws him on the bed and climbs up to straddle him. “You should feel honoured kid, and not be laughing.”

“Sorry.” Sancheong tries to look contrite and sober up, and fails miserably, falling into giggles again almost immediately as Henry hops up beside them and begins licking Eddy’s ear. “Ah, guys…”

“Eddy, Sancheong…” Henry whines at them.

“Hold on Henry, I wanna taste him.” Eddy whines right back. 

“Can’t you taste him while I fuck you?”

Eddy is saved from replying by Sancheong’s aggressive yelp of “Yes!”

Eddy laughs and gives him a kiss, a reward for being so willing, then goes on to bite and nibble on his well-defined arms, prompting more giggles as Sancheong continues, breathless. “That would be so hot Eddy, you have the best lips of anyone.”

Eddy makes a popping sound with his lips against a bicep, and laughs as Sancheong sighs and Henry giggles even more.

“Eddy, can you even actually do that?” Henry is such a buzzkill, Eddy can’t help but think.

“Henry, you are such a buzzkill.” Apparently he can’t help but say it, but his buzz is fading at every dumb accented word of his boyfriend’s.

“I just worry about you mate.” Henry sounds sincere. Sancheong snorts at that anyways.

“Just worry about fucking me good.” Eddy slurs and he backs off Sancheong. He pulls off Sancheong’s nasty sweatpants as he goes, happily waving them when he gets them completely removed. He quickly throws them away when he feels a wet spot brush against his skin.

That has him thinking no clothes are the better choice for them all. He has no shirt, but Sancheong is still wearing his and Prince is fully clothed yet.

“Prince, Sancheong, clothes.” He tries to sound commanding, like Zica would, but it comes out too drunken to be anything but sulky.

He takes his own off as well, and soon they are all naked together.

Eddy is so happy. This had been a terrible terrible night, but now it’s going so well for him. He hasn’t had Sancheong in ages and he is looking forward to ruining himself using him again.

He is still loose enough from their last bout, but there is nothing Eddy loves more than that sick squelchy feeling from a well lubed cock, so he throws some lube at Henry’s face so he takes the hint. Then while Sancheong looks on in interest higher up on the bed, Eddy reaches back and spreads even more around his anus, wanting it to be as easy a glide in as possible. He wants all of Prince all at once. 

“Hyung, you’re going to be so ashamed of this in the morning.” Sancheong is grinning wickedly at him.

“Don’t care. Want you.” Is the only response he can manage as his fingers catch on sensitive skin.

“Eddy you always say that!” Eddy knows he means it as an admonishment but the strain in Prince’s voice from wanting as he lubes himself up gives Eddy vindictive pleasure.

Not that he’d let that on, exactly. “Not to you.”

“Every time you sober up that’s all I hear. ‘Oh I shouldn’t have done that, but thanks for fucking me, but I’m so embarrassed’.” Sancheong is howling and nodding at Henry’s impersonation of him.

“Just shut up and fuck me!”

Eddy keens as Henry does just that, grabbing his hips and sliding his wet cock in with a controlled thrust, not stopping until he bottoms out, as deep in Eddy as their bodies allow.

“Shit hyungs!” Sancheong’s eyes are wide and his face flushes as he takes yet another shot. “I had no idea you could go so hard.”

“Ha, this is nothing! He’s masterful when drunk. All soft and yielding.” Prince sounds so happy in him, and strokes Eddy’s damp back to show his affection.

Eddy merely growls, and something about the set of his face as he does it must be either amusing or scary, because Sancheong brings his wrist to his mouth and laughs into it.

Eddy would rather he doesn’t laugh anymore, would rather have Sancheong made speechless, so he hikes a leg up and propels himself forward, away from Henry, coming to rest at the apex of Sancheong’s thighs.

In doing this, Henry is left chasing him, crying out and thrusting against air as he shuffles his way after Eddy. 

Sancheong is giggling at Henry again, and Eddy is upset. This isn’t what he wants. He is resting on spread elbows to hold Sancheong’s thighs between his forearms, and has his hands resting around at the top of his thighs.

As Prince reaches him again and pulls his ass cheeks apart to get into him easier, Eddy tightens up his core and raises himself so he can take in Sancheong’s cock. He bobs his head even as Prince fills his ass, and Sancheong and Henry moan together when they are in him completely. Eddy loves the weight of Sancheong in his mouth, his hot cock pulsing, filling him, grazing the back of his throat.

Eddy loves that both are speechless as they fuck him from both ends. Eddy doesn’t mind the way Sancheong grabs his hair and pulls, angling him how he wants. He feels like he can do anything for them right now, as long as they are quiet and Henry is slamming against him as hard and fast as he can. 

He moves his hands to Sancheong’s hips, grabs them and pulls them up, encouraging him to fuck thoroughly into his mouth. It’s rough and hard to breathe but that’s why it’s exciting and Eddy is ecstatic.

“Oh Eddy...” Sancheong manages to hiss out.

“Ah, I uh, need, ah, wanna see.” Henry sounds sullen and pained, but Eddy knows he’s enjoying himself.

Henry stretches forward to get a better view and the results are such that Eddy growls and grinds backwards as much as he can without abandoning Sancheong. Henry rests his fisted hands between Eddy’s shoulder blades to support his weight as he leans up and out the side to see how Sancheong’s cock is disappearing into Eddy’s mouth. As a counterbalance he has risen to a crouch and Eddy’s thighs tense as his body naturally attempts to allow for him.

Henry fucks into him smoother from this new angle, undulating his hips passionately, and Eddy bobs his head even more desperately, pleasuring Sancheong as he rides out each hard stroke of Henry’s cock against his prostate.

The stench of sex is thick in the room; it radiates from them and the scent of Sancheong is exceptionally strong for Eddy as the younger man pants above him. All that can be heard is the wet slap of skin, the grunts and sighs of each man, and Sancheong breathing the English word yes! over and over as he reaches out for some way to ground himself against the ardor. It pleases Eddy; he feels wonderful.

After his hands scrabble in Eddy’s hair and Eddy jerks his head up to resist the touch, thinking he’s doing just fine on his own, Sancheong reaches out for a different head. He threads his fingers in Henry’s hair and jerks his head forward as they both thrust into Eddy, and stares seriously into Henry’s face as he croaks a final “Yes.” in an almost emotionless deep voice.

That’s what does Henry in, and he whimpers as he rolls himself flush into Eddy and spills hotly into him.

Eddy loves the feeling of hot cum inside him, loves that Prince is filling him in every sense of the word, but right now he is spluttering against it. When Sancheong pulled Henry forward his weight came with him, and Eddy’s face was forced down and now he is choking on Sancheong, nose pressed against his hair and flesh, balls against his lower lip and head down his throat as Henry pumps through his orgasm. Eddy tenses and pushes hard back until he can breathe fast from his nose once more, with the bonus of feeling Henry even more firmly as his cock throbs its last. 

Henry extracts himself with a grunt and flops on his side. Eddy winces when he is gone, and comes off of Sancheong coughing and shaking. Sancheong moans and holds his dick with his hand in place of Eddy’s mouth, keeping himself on edge. 

“S-sorry...” he manages to Eddy between breaths and bites his lip.

Eddy gives a wispy laugh and Henry smiles.

“That's nothing for Eddy here.” Henry gives Eddy a firm slap on the thigh. 

Eddy scoffs but says to Sancheong, “I liked it but, you do have to make it up for me.”

Eddy lifts the damp hair plastered to his forehead away and Sancheong reaches for him, not even sure how to start but yearning to begin. Eddy pushes him away, forcing him to lean back slumped at the head of the bed. They’ll start on his time.

Henry is making a dent in the jello shots they had brought to their room. He downs a red and follows it up with a green, the cup indicating it as one of Eddy’s. 

“Yo man, pass me some.” Eddy reaches out and wiggles his fingers till Henry places a small cup in his hand. He studies it. “E.co, nice.”

Eddy downs it while Prince comments and Sancheong whines at the same time. 

Prince says, “Even though I normally don’t like jello, it’s usually too sweet, I really love this shit guys.”

And Sancheong says, “Ah, Eddy, I really need to taste you guys. I want to taste Henry.”

Eddy grins happily. He accepts another shot from Henry, who studies their dwindling supply. 

“Sorry Hadonnie, I don’t think we have me here anymore.”

Eddy is already getting into position for Sancheong. He kneels so his calves brush either side of Sancheong’s thighs. 

“I still have some.” Eddy says cheekily. He leans forward slightly and Sancheong takes the hint, strong hands rubbing his hips before sliding up his clammy back to push him down forward. Eddy rests on his elbows, face cupped in his hands and smiles contentedly as Sancheong dips down and drags his tongue down his cleft to circle Eddy’s tender puckered anus.

Eddy winces as without much ado Sancheong stiffens his tongue and slides it in, circling around Eddy, tasting him and Mak, slurping as he slides out only to plunge back in immediately. 

“Cheeky bastard.” Henry mumbles as he stares at them, cock stirring. 

Eddy bites his lips and makes a fist so tight he knows he’ll leave nail marks. He hasn’t been tongue fucked in ages, and it feels so good. But Sancheong’s tongue can only reach so far, and he knows Sancheong has been hard so long. More importantly, Eddy has been hard for so long and he needs that to change.

When Sancheong comes off him Eddy raises himself up, effectively sitting so Sancheong’s long cock is flush against his ass. He braces himself with an arm locked and gripping his thigh, the other reaching behind to realign Sancheong’s cock against his sphincter. 

Eddy bears down and slowly takes Sancheong into him. It’s rougher, with only precum and post lube and cum and saliva slicking the way, but the burn is delightful for Eddy. His jaw clenches and he grips his thigh harshly, but it’s so, so good. 

Sancheong is gripping his hips again, but before he can move to guide Eddy, Eddy moves himself, rising slightly only to let himself fall back, slam back into Sancheong. He bounces happily, loving the sticky feeling, the hard hot weight in his ass, the way Sancheong says only fuck and grips him harder. He finally grips his own erection, and to cries from Sancheong and the sight of Henry running fingers down his own quickly stiffening penis Eddy brings himself off.

It doesn’t take much more than his warm hand and a solid drop onto Sancheong’s dick and Eddy is spurting into his hand. Then, hand dripping with the stuff, Eddy stays lowered and circles his hips over Sancheong, simultaneously arching back and bending an arm to grip a delicate ear with his goopy hand. Sancheong sighs and bends to suckle Eddy’s neck, and still Eddy palms and toys with the sensitive ear, coating it with himself but enjoying the slick feeling even as it contrasts with the heavy burn he feels as Sancheong jerks into him with less and less control.

Then Sancheong finishes inside him and when Eddy pops off him cum trickles out and down his thighs, and he loves how loose and tender he feels at that moment. 

He seats himself so Sancheong is between Henry and himself, the younger man orgasmed out and scooching down to curl up. Henry is still kneeling there, masturbating, so close to finishing if Eddy is any judge. 

“In his ears.” Eddy quietly suggests as he pulls up a comforter for Sancheong, who smiles and hums approval. 

Henry scoots himself closer to Sancheong’s head brings his own head an inch away from his already cum coated ear. With a few quick flicks of his wrist as Sancheong mutters encouragements to him in his own post orgasm bliss, Prince cums again, filling Sancheong’s ear and spreading generous amounts elsewhere on the side of his face. 

As Prince collapses onto his side, Eddy saves Sancheong from stinging eyes by running a tongue from cheekbone to temple, staving off the dripping semen. Eddy spreads himself out so he can lay facing Sancheong, and smiles at the dreamy face their maknae wears. 

He leans in to give him a languid kiss, enjoying the unique cocktail of flavours on their tongues. Sancheong is coming back to himself and kissing Eddy thoroughly, dominating his mouth. He has an arm on Eddy’s shoulder, caressing him with small motions of his thumb, a gesture Eddy knows is offered to show his appreciation. He smiles against Sancheong’s mouth when another arm snakes around him, running from his hip over his well muscled side.

Henry is spooning Sancheong now. He is nuzzling into his neck, and Eddy reaches out to pet him as well as he trails up to Sancheong’s ear and begins lapping at the rest of his cum.

Sancheong chuckles as Henry traces the shell of his ear with his tongue. He presses another quick kiss to Eddy’s lips then turns around, so he and Eddy are spooning, and takes Prince’s mouth with his own. 

Henry makes a surprised sound, as the others don’t usually kiss him so much, but soon relaxes into Sancheong’s touch, removing his hand from Eddy in favour of holding Sancheong closer, palm resting on his muscular back.

They kiss for a while longer and Eddy sits up to watch them. When Sancheong gets tired of the kissing he wraps his strong arms around Henry’s neck, as if in a headlock, and hooks a leg over his hip to hold them flush. Henry doesn’t struggle but makes a happy sound, and Sancheong is smiling even as he keeps his eyes lazily closed. 

Since they are out of shots, and truthfully, Eddy finds Prince and Sancheong too adorable to interrupt, Eddy slides out of bed and meanders, naked, toward the kitchen. He likes how slick and gross his thighs and ass feel as he walks along.

He thinks he should get a cloth or paper towel on his way as well; cum in the ear is a sure fire way to get an ear infection, and Henry has had enough for all seven members.

Passing by what is Zica and Yul’s new room, Eddy hears muffled laughter and decides to poke his head in, see if there are any activities he’d want to join.

The first thing Eddy sees is Simba spread eagled on the floor, completely naked, soft cock glistening and eyes rolled back in his head. The other cats and some dogs lay near him, napping mostly, though one of the pups is awake and shaking a sock as if snapping a neck. 

As if that scene isn’t disturbing enough, Eddy’s eyes roam the rest of the room and he is faced with a tableau of pure, strange eroticism. Zica is bound to the bed, arms and legs held taut by belts and scarves expertly looped around his wrists and connected to the respective legs of the bed frame. There is yet another scarf, one Eddy recognizes as part of E.co’s wardrobe, stuffed into his mouth. He is covered in jello and fresh cum and Eddy would be concerned if he wasn’t laughing through his gag. Overtop of him kneels Yul, plump flushed cock hard and proud. E.co is behind him, hand curled in the hair at the crown of his head, and he is pulling his long face back so his thin neck and adams apple is strained, sweat trickling down his body.

Yul’s release is long and sweet and tender. His entire body tenses and spasms in E.co’s embrace. Eddy bites his lip as he studies Yul, whose biceps are straining, apparently tied behind his back. He bucks into E.co’s hand, gasping and crying out, a look of pure peace on his face as he coats Zica even more completely. 

Eddy clasps his hands as he leans in the threshold. Something about Yul and Zica always give him the impression of a perfect couple. Even doing weird shit like this. 

Yul collapses beside Zica and E.co unties his arms. As soon as he is released Yul’s arms fly up to cradle Zica’s bound face and he presses his lips over Zica’s bound mouth with considerable force. Zica yields under him, their lips moving together as much as constraints will allow. 

Eddy smiles, but then sees what E.co is doing. Like a feline scenting a favourite object, E.co dives onto Zica’s abdomen and rolls his face around. When he comes up for air smiling, face and tips of his hair smeared with cum, he gives a wet snort, obviously taking some in, and Eddy gags and looks away from their increasingly sex depraved older member. 

He looks instead at Simba, who is craning his head to look up at Eddy now, reaching out for him and wiggling his fingers. 

“Eddy hyung, whatcha doing?” 

“Off to get more drinks. Do you wanna come?”

Simba springs up excitedly, toppling a little in his drunken state. “Yeah!”

He falls into Eddy, and they stumble into the hall. The second Simba gets his footing he takes off to the kitchen, snagging Eddy’s arm and dragging him along at a startling pace; he can barely keep his feet under him, even compensating for Simba’s long strides. 

When the hallway opens up into the larger expanse of the kitchen Simba spins around and pulls Eddy into a close embrace. Eddy has a moment to gather his thoughts as he stares into Simba’s warm charcoal eyes, and then their lips come together and Simba gently invades his mouth, full of a tenderness Eddy is not expecting from his enthusiastic leader.

Eddy allows himself to recline in Simba’s arms a moment, then regretfully pulls back. He came out here for shots and already is feeling far too sober.

Eddy pads past the kitchen island over to the counter and sorts shots into a pile, color coding two from each sample so he has enough variety. He smiles to himself as long arms snake around his waist and lips are pressed to his neck.

“Eddy...” the name is whispered so quietly, Eddy can barely hear it even so close to his ear. He knows Simba must really want him to be so quiet.

“Youngjin...” Eddy doesn’t finish but sighs as Simba starts nibbling his earlobe. He can feel his erection pressed against his lower back. His own body stirs, easily aroused after watching Sancheong and Henry, then the others.

“I love your back Eddy. All muscles and skin.” Simba’s left hand comes up to massage the other side of Eddy’s neck and shoulders. 

Simba lowers his voice, and Eddy’s cock twitches at the tone. “Have I seduced you enough yet?” 

“Oh my goodness, fuck yes.” Eddy says it so loudly even Simba jumps. Eddy abandons the cum shots and pushes Simba away. He props himself up on the kitchen island and looks at Simba over his shoulder. “Fuck me here.”

“In your kitchen?” Simba’s eyes widen like he has seen a miracle. “Yes!” he shouts.

Eddy grimaces. “Okay, please act like you are still seducing me.”

“You got it. I’m gonna treat you so good hyung.” 

“Attaboy.”

Simba merely grunts as he settles himself behind Eddy, not knowing the English. He slides a hand between Eddy’s cheeks and slowly inserts a finger. “Fuck Eddy, you’re almost completely ready for me.”

It was one of the benefits of being fucked so much in a night that prep time kept shrinking. He doesn’t want any waiting this time though. He wants Simba now, but he’s also seeing a slight obstacle.

“I want you here, now. But I want to be against the counter and I’m not sure how...”

Eddy gets off his elbows and looks around at the counter, considering how best to rest himself on it. His dilemma is solved when Simba grabs his hips and just hoists him up so the top of this thighs rest on the corner of the island, and Eddy has to push bowls and his most hated spoon out of the way. They clatter to the floor as he settles himself on his stomach. His growing erection is held against the cool wood of the counter surface and it’s not exactly a pleasant juxtaposition to how hot his body is running. 

“Ah, Youngjin, I just need to adjust...”

He pushes off the counter, sliding pleasingly down Simba’s hard body as he does so. 

He looks around, and again Simba provides the answer. He takes a half step away and whips a hand towel off from the oven where Eddy hangs it. Eddy is appropriately impressed when Simba elegantly folds it over his arm and settles it on the edge of the counter in front of him.

“There ya go buddy.”

“Thanks.” Eddy hops back up, and it’s much more comfortable this time with the padding. The tips of his toes barely graze the ground when he stretches, he’s going to have to trust Simba here. Eddy settles himself on his elbows and tries to spread his legs more, but the angle he’s on restricts that ability. He contents himself with relaxing and focusing on the way Simba’s touch scorches his body. His sides. The back of his thighs.

Eddy moans quietly. “I want you already. Fuck me, Youngjin.”

Eddy has to change his hold, grasping the side of the table so hard his knuckles whiten and his arms tremble as Simba obeys him, pressing into him. They were both wet enough that Simba manages entering with one forceful thrust, but Eddy stretches and burns and it’s just what he wanted.

“Ah, Eddy, it’s so hot.” Simba whispers, true to his word. Then he says nothing at all, but clasps Eddy on the shoulder and pounds into him, relentless. 

Eddy grunts, and sweats, thoroughly enjoying himself. Simba is bigger than the others, and the weight of him, that sensation of being filled so completely, and knowing he’s in there adding to what Henry and Sancheong did to him, it makes Eddy’s blood boil. He feels a drop of sweat at the tip of his nose, and as Simba brutally snaps into him it detaches and falls on the counter.

Eddy presses his face down into the surface, it’s cool and coarse but he feels hot and strong. Eddy gasps as the tension in him builds. As heat pools in his thighs, he kicks out helplessly, feet fluttering and looking for purchase. His big toe catches the island too roughly, and he bites down on a curse as pain unexpectedly accentuates his pleasure. 

Simba mistakes his reaction as for something he’s doing, and he wrenches even harder on Eddy’s shoulder, and Eddy bucks into the table to accommodate it, and with Simba up his ass and his erection forced into the table under his weight he can’t stop it. He doesn’t want to. He lets go and cums, all over the table and against his torso. 

He shouts and Simba lets go of his shoulder; he moves his hold to Eddy’s hips and bangs him mercilessly to his finish. Eddy’s legs dangle listlessly and he lays flat on the table again, steeping in his cum and gripping the edge of the counter as he rides out Simba’s orgasm. Fresh hot cum warms him again, and he grins at how saturated, and satiated, he is. 

“Oh, man.” Simba gasps. He pulls out with a slick pop and Eddy hisses at the unpleasant sensation. “Eddy, that was so much fun.”

Eddy wiggles off the counter and his legs immediately give out. He manages to catch the damp edge of the counter before hitting the floor, and then Simba is there propping him up.

“Ah, man, my legs are numb.” He attempts to rub some life into them and is subjected to painful tingles.

“Was I that good?” Simba is looking way too cocky.

“Nah man, the table cut off some circulation.”

“Oh.”

Eddy smiles, and grimaces as he manages to stand. Now that he’s been thoroughly fucked, he knows he had better collect the shots he came out for and return to his other members. 

He takes a step toward the opposite counter and just stops shy of mewling. He winces as he waddles the last few steps and tells Simba, “This one may be because of you.”

Simba grins and looks appreciatively at Eddy’s dripping ass.

“Actually, I really am too drunk and too fucked to walk. Carry me.” Eddy commands his leader imperiously.

“You got it.” 

Eddy is surprised Simba agrees so readily, and suspects he will demand to be carried in return in the future, probably the near future at some public event. Simba has always liked small reminders of these nights to keep him centered among the chaos that are some of their events. 

He gathers up the shots in his arms and somehow Simba gathers Eddy in his. He’s careful at first but his tired arms make him hasten, and Eddy is thankful his stomach is empty enough to handle the choppy swaying sensations as the move down the hall.

As Simba carelessly bangs his head against a corner in his rush to reach Henry and Sancheong, Eddy can’t help but think how angry and full of regret future him is going to be. And full of rage over his nevermore-favourite-spoon. 

Eddy smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved it? Hated it? Barfed a little? Let me know in a comment <3


End file.
